


Love, Rings, and Other Wedding Things

by It-is-the-Hannah (carry_on_my_wayward_outcasts), TatianaZee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Weddings, and the chaos they bring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_outcasts/pseuds/It-is-the-Hannah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaZee/pseuds/TatianaZee
Summary: Our boys are getting married, and have decided to plan their own wedding, because hey, what's life without a little risk?"Steve was absolutely not freaking out. Planning a wedding was not freak out worthy. Nobody was going to die if they didn’t get all of this together, so the stakes were already a lot lower than his day job, and if being an Avenger never made him panic, this shouldn’t either. Two months was totally enough time to plan an entire wedding, no matter what all the articles he was reading said."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working on this has been a true labor of love, and I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. Thank you to the amazing @TatianaZee for the wonderful artwork that inspired this, and thank you to the whole Cap RBB team for helping to organize this collaboration.  
> ARTWORK (also linked in chapters 6+7 where it comes up):  
> https://m.imgur.com/rU57Ql7  
> https://m.imgur.com/ebV8i5I  
> https://i.imgur.com/UITkYN9m.jpg?1
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky liked to think he was over most of his murderous tendencies, but that didn't mean he wasn't seriously wishing he had a knife right now. This was maybe the twentieth wedding planner they had talked to today, and they just kept getting progressively worse. The current one had been rambling about color symbolism or some bullshit for the past ten minutes, and Bucky was just about ready to make him stop by any means necessary.  
From the looks on Steve and Tony’s faces, he wasn't the only one considering lethal force.

  
“And since red features on all of your uniforms, using it prominently would not only symbolize your passion for one another, but your dedication to your work, and-” Okay. This had to end. Bucky stood up suddenly from his seat, and even in jeans and a t-shirt he had an intimidating enough presence to effectively cut the man off.

  
“I think we're done here.” Steve looked slightly disapproving at his methods, and Tony was desperately trying not to laugh at the wedding planner’s expression, but neither of them tried to argue. The man across the table managed to recover his wits enough to gather his things and stand up as well.

  
“Um, yes, okay,” he dug out a business card and held it towards them, “so here's my card, call me whenever you get the chance.” None of them took the card, and the man held it out for a little longer than he probably needed to before nodding and sadly putting it back in his pocket. “Well, congratulations on your engagement. I hope the wedding goes well.”

  
“Thank you for coming in today, Marvin.” Steve, ever polite, got up to show the man out of the room. Bucky didn't sit down until they were alone again, at which point Tony finally let out the laughter he had been holding in.

  
“Jesus Christ, Bucky, that was fantastic! I thought that dude was going to shit his pants!” Steve sat down across from them in the newly vacated chair, still with a firmly disapproving expression.

  
“You could have been a little nicer to him. He was trying his best.” Tony rolled his eyes.

  
“Don’t act like you didn’t want to do the same thing. I swear, if he said the word patriotic one more time, I was going to deck him.” Bucky groaned at the memory, and Tony continued, “And what was with the weird obsession with the superhero outfits, anyway? Honestly, if I thought it was possible, I'd say he had a bigger uniform kink than the two of you.” That got a laugh out of Bucky, mostly because of Steve’s suddenly bright red face.

  
“Tony! You can't just say-”

  
“Am I wrong, Steve?” Steve sighed and shook his head, still blushing heavily. “That's what I thought.”

  
“Can we stop talking about kinks when we're not in a position to have sex? I might actually throw the next guy out the window if I have to listen to him drone on while I'm thinking about you guys getting it on in costume.” Steve actually laughed at that, but now it was Tony’s turn to groan.

  
“God, how many of these do we have left, anyway? I was sick of this by the third one in.” Steve grabbed the binder Pepper had given them that morning and flipped through it.

  
“Let’s see, that last one was Marvin, number nineteen, so it looks like we’ve only got-” his face fell as he flipped pages. “Six more to go.” Tony put his head down on the table, and Bucky sympathetically rubbed his back.

  
“I can't do any more of this. I'm not strong enough. Someone just put me out of my misery.” The other two agreed with the sentiment.

  
“I thought fighting aliens was hard, but I'd do that again in a heartbeat before I sat through any more of these guys. This is kind of the worst.”

  
“I'm starting to think we should just plan the whole thing ourselves.” Tony shot upright at Bucky’s words.

  
“What did you just say?”

  
“We should just plan the whole thing ourselves?” Tony pointed at him.

  
“Yes! Absolutely! Why can't we just do it ourselves?”

  
“Pepper said-” Tony cut Steve off.

  
“Pepper only said that she didn't want to do it because she hated planning her own wedding. She didn't say we couldn't do it!” He looked at the other two excitedly. “What could possibly go wrong?” Bucky cringed.

  
“The last time you said that, a building blew up like ten seconds later.”

  
“I'm pretty sure wedding planning is one of the only activities that is almost guaranteed not to make things explode.”

  
“We don't know anything about how this stuff works, though.” Steve was grinning, and said it like he wanted his mind changed, so Tony was happy to counter.

  
“If you were listening at all today, I think you know just as well as I do that no one really knows how this works. Besides, we’ve got JARVIS to help with anything we can't figure out ourselves.” The other two were still a little skeptical, but Tony's excitement was catching.  
“Steve has always had a pretty good eye for designing stuff. He is an artist, after all.” Bucky was grinning as wide as his partners. “And you're fantastic at the talking to people part of it, I'm sure you can get exactly what we want from everyone.”

  
“And you’re fantastic at organizing and keeping us on track, Bucky. You always know exactly what needs to get done.” Steve was well and truly on board now.

  
“See? We're perfect for this, we don't need an obnoxious dude telling us how to put together our own wedding. It's gonna be great! Besides, what’s life without a little risk?”

  
“I guess we're planning a wedding, then.” Steve reached across the table and took his partners’ hands. “There's no one else I'd rather do it with.” Bucky looked deep into Steve’s bright blue eyes.

  
“That's what she said.” Tony burst out laughing, and Steve couldn't hold back his own chuckle.

  
“You’re terrible. Both of you. I don't know why I'm getting married to you.”

  
“Because you love us.” Bucky said it teasingly, but there were a hundred years of meaning behind it. Steve sighed, half exasperated, but mostly fond.

  
“Yeah, I suppose.” He stood up. “Come on you two, we should probably get out of here and call Pepper to tell her what we're doing before the next guy shows.” They followed him out, sprinting to the elevator just in case their next candidate showed up early, and spent the ride up to the penthouse making out. All in all, Bucky thought the day had been pretty successful.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was absolutely not freaking out. Planning a wedding was not freak out worthy. Nobody was going to die if they didn’t get all of this together, so the stakes were already a lot lower than his day job, and if being an Avenger never made him panic, this shouldn’t either. Two months was totally enough time to plan an entire wedding, no matter what all the articles he was reading said. Everything was going to be fine, even though literally nothing in their lives ever went according to plan, and this kind of thing apparently usually put a huge strain on _normal_ people in _normal_ relationships, so who knows what it was going to do to them, and oh god maybe he was freaking out a little bit.

  
“JARVIS? Where’s Tony right now?” He figured it was probably better to go talk this out instead of sitting in their bedroom and stressing out alone.

  
“Mr. Stark is currently in his lab.”

  
“Is he busy?”

  
“He is not doing anything so urgent that he cannot be interrupted.” Steve smiled at the phrasing of the AI. It was a familiar quirk.

  
“Thanks, JARVIS. Can you tell him I'm on my way? I don't want to startle him.”

  
“Certainly, Captain.” Steve walked to the elevators, which were already waiting open for him, and headed down to the lab. When he arrived, the rock music was turned down low, a good indication that Tony wasn't so in the zone that he wouldn't be able to hold a conversation.

  
“Hey, Tony.” Tony waved to him as he came in, still focused on the plans he was drafting.

  
“How’s it going, Steve?” Steve briefly considered drawing out the small talk, but instead decided to just launch right into it.

“Do you think we need dance lessons?” The oddness of the question was enough to finally make Tony to look up from what he was doing.

“Why would we need dance lessons, exactly?” Steve shrugged, perching himself on top of the workbench.

“We’re getting married in a couple months.” Tony stared at him blankly for a few moments, and Steve could practically see the gears turning in his head as he tried to work out what exactly his fiancé was talking about. Eventually, he gave up, setting down his tools and pulling up a stool.

“Alright, start at the beginning. What does dancing have to do with us getting married?”

“Well, I was reading one of those wedding magazines-” Tony groaned.

“Of course that's what this is about.” Steve felt himself blush faintly.

“They have good articles!”

“Every crisis you have had about planning this thing has related directly to one of those articles.” Steve couldn't exactly debate that, but he was still annoyed by it.

“It's not like I'm the only one who's been stressed-” Tony, clearly not wanting an argument, immediately threw his hands up in surrender.

“I'm not trying to start an argument babe, just teasing.” Steve huffed, but dropped it. “So you were reading an article and what?”

“Well, it was about receptions, and they talked about how the first dance as a married couple is supposed to be a whole Thing, and apparently a whole lot of people go out and get lessons so they can impress all their friends.” Tony let out a snort. “What?”

“I think we both know none of our friends are the type to be impressed by dancing.” Steve shrugged, and Tony must have seen something in his expression because he moved from his stool to sit next to Steve on the workbench, wrapping an arm around him. “What's really the problem?” Steve pointedly didn't look at him.

“Do you ever just wish you were normal?” He could feel Tony stiffen slightly beside him.

“What do you mean by normal?” Steve shrugged again.

“I don't know. Forget it.” Tony nudged his shoulder.

“I’m not going to drop it, you’ve obviously been thinking about this a lot.” Steve still wasn't looking at him, and so Tony tapped his cheek to get him to glance over.  
“Whatever it is, I promise I won’t get mad. Just tell me.” As always, Tony had managed to say just the right thing. Steve sighed and rested his head on his fiancé’s shoulder.

“It's just- everything related to weddings always talks about these normal, happy couples, and don't get me wrong, I love you and Bucky so much, and I love what we have with the three of us, and I wouldn't trade it for the world, but-” he paused, searching for the words.

“But it's hard?” Steve nodded.

“It's really hard. And there's no instructional articles for relationships with three people.”

“Well, we’re all dudes, so I don't think we need to read the instructions.” Steve laughed, and if it sounded a little closer to a sob Tony didn't comment on it. “Really, Steve, we’ve made it far enough that we’re getting married soon. And yeah, it's hard sometimes, but I love you, and Bucky loves you, and so we’re going to figure everything out as a team. Even dancing, if you're really worried about that.” Steve laughed again at the last part of that, and this time it's all happy.

“I don't actually even know how to dance with just one partner.” He sheepishly looked up at Tony's shocked expression.

“You don’t- didn't you and Bucky go dancing like all the time back in the day?”

“He did most of the dancing. I usually just watched.” Tony shook his head.

“Unbelievable.” He hopped off of the bench, and extended a hand to Steve, who took it and joined him on the floor. He walked them over to an empty area and put one of his hands on Steve’s waist, and Steve automatically put the hand that wasn't holding Tony’s onto Tony's shoulder. The position put their chests almost flush with each other, and it felt almost as intimate as if they were in bed together.

“What are we doing?” Steve was almost sure he already knew, but talking helped keep the flush from rising in his cheeks.

“I'm going to teach you how to dance.” Tony was grinning. “It's easy, all you have to do is follow what I'm doing, and try not to step on my feet.”

“I think I can manage that.” Steve grinned back at him.

“Good. JARVIS, put on Orange Colored Sky. The Nat King Cole version.” The song immediately started to play, an upbeat jazz tune that Steve vaguely recognized. Tony started moving to the beat, a simple forwards and backwards step, and Steve moved easily with him.

“This isn't so bad.”

“Ready to try something a little more complicated?” Without waiting for an answer, Tony spun him out of his hold and back in again, gently guiding Steve with his hands. Steve followed his wordless directions, managing not to trip, even when Tony went back into the original rhythm without a pause. They went on like that for the rest of the song, Tony occasionally adding flourishes, and ending by dipping Steve low and kissing him. They came back up giggling, a little breathless, and it took them a moment to notice the quietly applauding figure leaning against a workbench. Steve saw him first, over Tony's shoulder, and waved.

“Bucky! Hey! Tony’s teaching me how to dance!” Tony turned around, smile growing wider when he saw his other fiancé, now approaching the pair.

“Looks like he’s doing a pretty good job.” He kissed both of them on the cheek. “He’s still got some things to learn, though.” Tony swatted him playfully on the arm, and then rubbed his hand where it hit the hard metal.

“You really think you know any better than me, Sarge?” Bucky grinned at him.  
“Oh, I definitely know better than you. JARVIS? Will you play the original ‘Sing Sing Sing’ please?” The fast tune starts up, and Bucky launched into a complicated looking dance, getting the feel for the music himself before pulling Tony into it. Tony followed easily, the two of them twirling around each other like they were born to do it. Steve stood to the side and watched them happily, reminded of a thousand nights out with Bucky in another lifetime. He expected them to do the whole song without him, but halfway through Bucky extended a hand and pulled him into the chaos.

It was complicated, dancing with three people, but Bucky and Tony really were quite good, and Steve caught on quickly, and so they managed, moving as one. The song ended with them holding hands and grinning at each other, and all Steve could think was that this moment of happiness was worth all the worrying in the world.

His fiancés were clearly thinking the same thing. Tony's eyes had that soft look they got when he was feeling particularly sappy, and Bucky pulled them both into his chest for a hug that went on for several minutes.

They finally pulled apart when Tony’s stomach rumbled, making them all laugh.  
“How long has it been since you've had anything to eat?” Tony considered Bucky’s question for a moment.

“I think the last time I had anything was breakfast this morning?” His fiancés both sighed in exasperation. “What?”

“Tony, that was like ten hours ago.” Tony blinked at Steve.

“Really? I could have sworn it was still only like two o’clock.” Bucky shook his head.  
“We need to set a timer for you when Steve and I are busy so that you don't lose track of time so often.”

“I can take care of myself!” The protest was shut down with a look from the other two.

“Okay, fine. You can put a timer on for me or whatever, but it can wait until after we’ve had dinner. I’m starving.” He looped each of his arms through one of the others’, and they walk like that to the elevators. “What do you feel like having? Pizza? Chinese?”

“I was thinking spaghetti.” Bucky was the only one who could really cook, and so he more or less got final say.

“Do we have stuff for garlic bread? You can’t have spaghetti without garlic bread.” Bucky shrugged in response to Tony. “You know, even if we don’t, I bet somebody in this tower does. It shouldn't be hard to find.”

“We can just order it.” Bucky usually had the same philosophy as Steve about wasting food, so Steve was a little puzzled by the statement. “I don't want anyone else accidentally getting invited to dinner.” It's half of an explanation.

“You just want us all to yourself tonight, Sarge?” Tony’s voice was suggestive, and he wiggled his eyebrows to complete the picture. Bucky, however, had gone a bit stoic, and doesn't rise to the bait.

“There's some stuff Nat brought up at lunch that we need to talk about.” And hell, that got Steve’s heart racing faster than when they were dancing. Tony had his arm through his in such a way that he can feel his pulse as well, and it is beating just as fast as Steve's.

“Stuff as in ‘end of the world’ or as in ‘Nat made a joke you don't understand and you want it explained without getting embarrassed’?” Bucky pondered Tony's question for a moment.

“Probably closer to the second one.” Steve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “It's not anything great, though.” The elevator dinged on their floor, and they stepped into the penthouse, separating so they were no longer holding on to one another but all heading for the kitchen.

“How about you just tell us what it is, Buck,” Steve said as he opened the fridge to pull out ingredients. “Tony, we have garlic bread.”

“Fantastic.” Tony sat at the breakfast bar and stared expectantly at Bucky, who busied himself with the stove, not looking at either of them.

“Well, I was talking to Nat about the wedding, and she asked what we were doing about rings.”

“We haven't gotten them yet, I thought she knows that?” Tony sounded puzzled, and Steve felt the same way.

“She does know that, but she wanted to know what we were going to do when we did get them, because we can't wear them on most missions in case they get lost.”

“We’ll just take them off for missions or something. Is that really what’s got you all worked up?” Bucky shook his head at Steve.

“It's not that. She just happened to mention how easily they can fall off if they're not sized exactly right, and it kind of got me thinking, well.” He paused, trying to figure out his phrasing. “If it's hard to keep a ring on a normal hand, it’ll never stay on mine.” Steve thought he knew what Bucky was getting at then, and couldn't help glaring at the metal hand where it stirred the saucepan.

“We’ll just have to size it really tight, or something.” Tony clearly didn't quite get it, and Bucky shook his head sadly.

“If it was tight enough not to come off we wouldn't be able to put it on.”

“You could wear it on your right hand?” Tony was grasping at straws at this point.

“It’s not really a wedding ring if it’s not on the left hand, is it?” Steve started setting the table, as if he could ignore the conversation if he just kept busy enough.

“What are you saying? You don’t want to wear a wedding ring?” Bucky turned to look at his fiancés, then, and when Steve chanced a glance up, he could tell how much this was hurting him.

“I'm saying I _can't_ wear a wedding ring. It won't work. There's nothing that I want more than to have something to show the whole world that I'm married to the two greatest men I could ever hope to meet, but I just,” he sighs. “I’m not going to be able to wear a ring.” It was quiet for a few moments, the three of them just looking at each other sadly, until Tony broke the silence.

“I’ll make you a ring that you can wear if it's the last thing I do.”

“Tony-” The man held a hand up, cutting Bucky off.

“I'm a world-class engineer, and rings are basically just metal circles. How hard can it be? I’ll even make mine and Steve's so they all match.” He leaned across the counter to grab Bucky’s left hand. “I want everyone to know exactly who you belong to.” He looks over at Steve. “And who you belong to, and who I belong to. We’re all equals in this, and I want to make sure the whole world can see it. Okay?” Bucky could only nod, holding back tears. “Okay, Steve?” Steve came over to them, wrapping one arm around Bucky's shoulders and putting his other hand in Tony's.

“Okay.” Bucky buried his head in Steve's shoulder.

“I don't deserve you two.” His voice was quiet, and full of something somewhere between disbelieving happiness and deep sadness. Steve kissed his forehead.

“Don't start with that. You’re worth everything you have.” Bucky, for once, didn't argue with Steve.

They relished in the calm for a bit, until the smoke alarm started going off.

“Shit!” Bucky ducked out of Steve's embrace, smothering the smoking saucepan with a lid and turning off the burner. The water for the pasta had boiled over on the other burner, and Bucky turned that down too while Steve fiddled with the smoke alarm to get it to stop beeping.

Once the kitchen had calmed down, it became clear that they wouldn't be having pasta that night. Bucky looked down sadly at the ruins of the stove, but then shrugged it off.

“So. Pizza?” Steve nodded.

“Can we still make the garlic bread?” The other two laughed at Tony's comment before agreeing. Steve called in the order while Bucky put the bread in the oven and cleaned up the pans.

A short time later, the pizza arrived, and the three of them sat down to eat at the table. It was the kind of softly joyful meal that made Steve forget the earlier mini-drama, the only thought in his head being that he couldn't wait to be married to these two men.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had a binder. A binder. Not one of those little one inch ones, either, but a gigantic D-ring, and he had managed to fill it with details for the wedding. Tony had spent the better part of the morning flipping through it, and he was amazed at just how thorough his fiancé managed to be. There was everything from dreamboard style cutouts of his favorite articles to a complete list of caterers, florists, and musicians in the area. It was a truly impressive amount of information, and Tony marveled at the sheer amount of work it must have taken to compile.

“So, have you picked your favorites?” Bucky dropped down beside him on the couch. “Mine are all the starred ones.” Steve had given custody of the binder to Bucky yesterday for the same reason Tony now had it- to pick out their favorite everything from the massive lists so they could start to narrow things down. There was one problem Tony could see, though.

“Bucky, all of these have stars next to them.” Bucky shrugged.

“I like all of them. I did my research, all of these people have good background checks, and they seem decent at their jobs.”

“You really don't have any preference on any of it?” Tony could admit he wasn't nearly as invested in everything being exactly perfect as Steve was, but he definitely still had some opinions.

“My preference is that I get married to the two of you without anything exploding. Other than that, I don't really care that much about the details.” Tony didn't really have a response to that, so he just kissed his cheek and went back to circling his top choices for bakers. Bucky rested his chin on his shoulder, watching Tony work.

Steve found them like that soon after, amazingly carrying another, smaller binder.

“Hey, I was just looking for you two! We need to send out invitations and figure out who's officiating.” He plopped himself down on Tony’s other side.

“Do we need to do that right now?” Steve looked at Bucky as if he had grown a second head.

“If we’re going to stick to the schedule, we do.” Upon seeing their confused looks, he sighed, and took the large binder from Tony, flipping to the back, where a color-coded schedule was pasted in. “I adjusted it from a few I found online. It's got exactly what we need to get done every day to keep this thing on track, and then a minute-by-minute of the big day itself so everyone knows exactly what's going on.” They stared at him, gobsmacked, and Tony kissed him.

“You are magnificent. I don't tell you that enough.” Steve blushed.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He flipped open the smaller binder and pulled a pen from behind his ear. “So, guest list?”

“Well, obviously the team- Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor,” Bucky spoke up first.

“Plus Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy.” Steve nodded to Tony and wrote the names all down.

“Sam too.” Bucky groaned at Steve, but everyone present was aware he didn't really mean it. “Anyone else you can think of? I'd say they could all have a plus one, but I don't really think it would matter.” The others agreed. “So, who should we get to officiate? I found a couple of people willing to do it, and they’re in the binder, but I wanted your opinions.”

“I think Thor should do it.” Tony looked over at mr. I-don't-care-about-details to see if he was joking, but he didn't seem to be. “I mean, he’s a prince, isn't he? He’s definitely done stuff like this before. He’s qualified, we all like him, and he’s going to be there anyway. It just makes sense.” Tony couldn't see a flaw in that logic, nor could Steve.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll call him tonight and ask, and then tomorrow we'll send out invitations.” His fiancées nodded. “I think we might actually pull this off. It’s going pretty well.” He snapped the binders closed and stood up, pecking each of them on the forehead. “Alright, I’ve got work to do. See you two for dinner!” He breezed out of the living room, leaving Bucky and Tony sitting on the couch.

“Do you really think this is going to go okay?” Tony thought of the ring designs in his lab downstairs, and the feel of Steve’s lips on his head, and Bucky’s arm pressed against him.

“Yeah, Bucky, I think we’re going to be just fine.” They could handle anything the world threw at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony looked at the plans before him, twirling the digital display around a few times to double check that it was absolutely perfect. He had been done with his ideas for the rings for a little while and had been fairly confident in them, but now that it was the night before the wedding and time to actually tell his soon-to-be husbands what he had been working on, he was feeling a little nervous. He couldn't really draw it out any longer, though, not with Steve's down-to-the-minute schedule of the Big Day including what time they would have to go to bed tonight. He sighed, and closed the display.

“JARVIS, will you tell my fiancées to come down to the lab, please?”  
“They are already on their way down, sir.” Tony was puzzled, looking at the clock. It was just past eight, not time to go to bed yet, and they’d all had a late lunch with their groomsmen in lieu of an actual bachelor party, so he wasn't about to get lectured for not eating.

“Do you know what they want?” Before JARVIS could reply, they had appeared in the doorway, and based on Steve's partially unbuttoned shirt and Bucky’s ruffled hair, Tony was pretty sure he knew exactly what they wanted. That would have to wait, though.

“Can we talk before we get to the action?” The taller men shared a look, and then shrugged and came over to the table he was at, sitting on either side of him and looking at him expectantly. He took a brief moment to gather his thoughts. “So you know how I said I was going to make the rings?” They both nodded. “Well, I didn't exactly end up doing that.” When he looked at them, he saw that Steve's face was caught in between shock and worry, but Bucky’s was just resigned.

“It’s okay, we knew it was going to be difficult-” Tony shook his head at Bucky before he could continue.

“Oh, it was pretty difficult, but not how you’re thinking.” Steve looked like he wants to say something, maybe ask a question, but Tony didn't let him speak. “See, I was taking to Rhodes almost right after I said I was going to make the rings, and he pointed out the same thing I think Nat was originally trying to tell you, Bucky- wedding rings are really impractical in our line of work. They're way too easy to lose, or somehow ruin, and so we’d have take them off all the time, and really, what would be the point in having them at all if we never wore them?” He paused to take a breath, and Steve jumped in.

“What are you saying? We shouldn't wear rings at all?” Tony shook his head.

“No, no, we’re definitely going to have rings, just not in the traditional way. After all, we’ve never been traditional, why start now?” He chuckled. “Anyway, Rhodes mentioned that some people he knows who work with their hands a lot, or do the type of things we do, get ring tattoos instead of normal metal rings. That way, you never have to worry about losing your ring, and they're more permanent, which is sort of the whole point of getting married, isn't it?” The other two stared at him blankly. “Well, what do you think?” Bucky slowly raised his metal hand.

“It sounds great, really romantic, but how exactly do you plan on tattooing this?” Steve raised his hand as well.

“Really Tony, it sounds great, but I heal so fast I don't know if will work on me, either.” Tony looked at them both for a moment before he started laughing hysterically. His fiancées immediately looked concerned at the sudden outburst, but it took Tony a full minute to calm down.

“What,” he paused to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, “what exactly do you think I’ve been working on for the past few months?” Without waiting for a response, he pulls up the display of the plans he had been looking at earlier. “I started with the design and just kind of went from there. Bucky, yours is going to be an etching, but other than that it will look identical to mine and Steve's. It took forever to figure out a way to etch the design with all the colors into the vibranium of your arm, especially since I was trying to keep it a secret, but I eventually got it figured out. Steve, you were a hell of a lot easier to do, because I only had to manufacture an ink that would stay in your skin, and there was a lot more data to work off of than the vibranium.” He called up another view of the plans to outline his process. “After I knew how I was going to get them onto us, I drafted patterns and guides for JARVIS to help us tattoo them on exact other. We can do it ourselves right here after the ceremony tomorrow.” He finished his explanation, and turned his focus from the plans to his fiancées’ awestruck faces.

“ _Tony_.” Steve's voice was soft, the hand gripping Tony’s shoulder was firm, and both were warm and full of love. “They’re beautiful.” Tony blushed and ducked his head, bashful for once in his life.

“It wasn't that hard.”

“Don’t downplay it. This is-” Steve paused, searching for the right word.

“It's perfect.” Bucky took his hand and held it clasped in both of his. “You’re perfect.” Tony grinned.

“You’re such a sap.” The other two laughed at Tony's words, breaking the oddly solemn mood.

“I'm getting married tomorrow, humor me.” Tony laughed as well, and kissed him. Steve made a faint noise of annoyance, and so Tony kissed him as well. Meanwhile, Bucky busied himself with sucking a hickey onto Tony’s collarbone, making him moan into Steve's mouth, and oh, yeah. That was why Bucky and Steve had come downstairs in the first place.

“How about we move this to the bedroom?” His fiancées sounded off their agreement immediately, and before he could blink, Steve had him in his arms, and they were in the elevator on the way to the penthouse. Bucky pressed elevator buttons and opened doors along the way to the bedroom in between exchanging kisses with the pair of them, and when they finally arrive, he helped Steve and Tony undress before taking off his own clothes.

They piled together on the bed, limbs tangling so that it was hard to tell where one ended and another began. None of them were feeling patient enough to bother with stretching and condoms and lube, and so instead the world narrowed to hands and mouths and soft panting cries.

When they were through, Bucky got a washcloth to clean them off, Steve put the clothes in the hamper, and Tony set the necessary alarms for the morning. Afterwards, they lay curled tightly together, Tony in the middle, with his fiancées each throwing an arm across him. None of them were dressed, but Steve and Bucky gave off enough heat that it didn't matter.

He drifted off to sleep easily, feeling fantastically warm, and safe, and so in love, and so loved that he could hardly put words to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was, actually, not freaking out. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for either of the other two men in his apartment.

“We’re going to be late, oh god, we’re all going to be late for our own wedding, everyone is going to think we were having sex or something!” Steve wasn't sure if Bucky was talking to him or just thinking out loud while he did his hair, but he figured from the low volume that it was probably the latter. Tony, on the other hand, was definitely talking to him.

“I mean, it’s silly to be so worried about a wedding, right? Like we basically just have to stand there and look pretty until the end of it, and then we say our vows, and you said I could read them instead of memorizing them so it’s fine, except I'm still super nervous, why am I super nervous, Steve? What the hell?” Steve hummed in response, focusing on helping Tony tie his bow tie. He wasn't used to tieing any kind of tie on another person, but Tony's hands were shaking too badly to do it himself. Bucky finished pinning his hair into a bun before Steve got the knot just right, and he came over to stand beside Steve and Tony, bouncing restlessly on the balls of his feet.

Privately, Steve thought it was adorable that his usually unruffled partners were so nervous, but he didn't dare tell either of them that.

“How are you so calm right now?” Steve shrugged back at Bucky.

“I think I just got all my nerves out of the way early.” It was true, he had been a mess for ages, but this past week he had mellowed out considerably.

“I don't think that's how that works.” Tony spoke as Steve finished tying the tie and tightened it gently.

“Unless you have a better theory, that’s the one I'm going with.” He turned to Bucky. “Can you grab the flowers from the fridge?” Bucky nodded and disappeared, returning a few moments later clutching the bag of boutonnières. They had decided to go simple with the flowers, just small yellow roses that Steve now pinned to each of their lapels. He stepped back and gave them one last look over. “Everyone have their vows?” Two nods. He patted his own pocket to be sure he had them as well, and checked his watch. They were right on schedule. “Alright, are we ready?”

“Ready.” Tony took his hand, and extended his other to Bucky.

“Ready.” Bucky took the offered hand, and grasped Steve’s other as well.

“Let’s do this, then.” They let go of each other to get to the stairwell and make the climb up to the roof. They took a beat at the top of the stairs, looking around at each other, all grinning, and then opened the door to the bright sun and the sounds of their friends chattering set to a soundtrack of soft strings.

The chattering soon stopped as the gathered people realized the guests of honor had arrived and the string quartet launched into the wedding march. With a nod from Thor, standing at the makeshift altar, the three of them clasped hands and walked slowly forward. The aisle wasn't very long, given how few people were in attendance, but it felt like a million miles to Steve.

He couldn't tell if it was nerves finally making a reappearance or just the anticipation of finally being married to the loves of his life.

The music died down when they reached the altar and all joined hands. A hush fell over the crowd, and Steve relished in the quiet beauty of the moment before Thor began to speak.

“Friends, lovers, birds,” he nodded seriously at a small group of pigeons perched nearby, and everyone giggled, “I welcome you to the wedding of James Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark. Anyone who knows these men knows that they committed their hearts and lives to one another long ago, but nevertheless, we gather here today to officially join them together in marriage.” Thor continued his speech for a few minutes, talking about love, and commitment, and honor. Steve, a little guiltily, only half paid attention to the words, letting them wash over him as he gazed at his lovers. Eventually, though, Thor got to the part he had been anticipating.

“The betrothed have prepared vows to one another, which they will read now. James is going first, I believe?” Bucky nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper from his breast pocket.

“I'm not great with words, so I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Stevie, I have loved you in one way or another since before I even knew what love was, and I kept loving you even when I forgot what that really meant. Tony, you helped me remember who I was without even knowing me yourself, and I fell in love with you as I learned to love myself again. You have always taken me for who I am, nothing more, nothing less. To both of you I promise to always take care of you like you once took care of me, protect you even when you pretend you don't need protecting, and love you for as long as I live.” He finished reading and grinned at the two of them. Steve swiped a tear from his eye.

“That was lovely, James. Now, Steve?” Steve pulled his own vows from his pocket, noting absently that his hands were shaking.

“Growing up, I always heard that if I was lucky, I might find one great love in my life. I never had great odds, so I didn't really ever expect even that. What I didn't know was that I was actually double lucky, because I managed to find not just one, but two great loves of my life. Tony, meeting you turned one of the worst times of my life into one of the best. Just when I thought I had lost everything, the universe gave me you. You always treated me exactly how I needed to be treated, and I loved you for it. Bucky, you have saved me a thousand times over, in a thousand different ways, ever since we were kids, even when I didn't want you to. You were my first love, my constant for nearly a century. To both of you I promise to always listen to what you say, protect you like you have always protected me, and love you for as long as I live.” He put the paper back in his pocket and grinned at his partners, who grinned back.

“Tony? Would you like to read yours?” Tony nodded and pulled out a paper. Despite his worrying from this morning, he barely looked at it while speaking.

“I've never been good with people. People used to joke I didn't have a heart. I always thought of love as nothing more than a series of chemical reactions, maybe unavoidable, but easy to ignore, and largely unimportant. That changed when I met you, Steve. I couldn't avoid anything I felt about you, and I didn't want to, either. You were larger than life, and so human at the same time, and I loved you instantly. And Bucky, when you showed up, I realized that not only did I have a heart, but it was big enough to love two people at once. And sometimes, that was hard, but you made me realize love is more than just a series of chemical reactions, and it is more than just a feeling. You made me realize love is a choice, and even when things are rough I can choose to keep loving you both, no matter what.” He paused and took a breath. “To both of you I promise to always watch out for you at home and in the field, to stand by your sides no matter what, and to choose to love you every day for as long as I live.” He tucked the unused paper back into his pocket and took his partners’ hands. Steve squeezed the hands in his, and they both squeezed back. Everything was going perfectly.

“May I have the rings, please?” Steve felt himself pale, and heard Bucky start to say something from his left, but Tony shushed him and briefly took his hand from Steve to fish something from his pocket. He produced three small folded paper rings, and Steve suddenly had to blink tears from his eyes. He noticed Bucky was doing the same as Tony gleefully handed the rings to Thor.

“When did you have time to make those?” Tony looks at Steve, grinning.

“I folded them the same day you told me you used to do this when you were kids. Thought I should have something for the ceremony.”

“God, I love you.” Bucky’s words sounded like the reflex they were.

“Would you like to exchange the rings?” They laughed at Thor’s polite attempt to keep them on track.

“Yes, please.” Steve held his hand out for a ring, and Thor handed one to him, and then one to each of the others. “So, we just put them on each other?”

“I believe the common phrase used is, ‘with this ring, I thee wed.’” They nodded. Bucky took the initiative and turns to Tony first, taking his hand and sliding the paper ring on his left finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Tony turned to Steve and repeated the action.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Finally, Steve turned to Bucky and took his hand, sliding the ring on the metal finger. It slipped down a little when Bucky moved his hand, but he just clenched his fingers together to keep it from coming off.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” They all joined hands again, and shared a shy smile. Thor beamed down at the three of them.

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.” They all leaned in at once, and then laughed, and exchanged chaste kisses. When they finished, they turned to face the assembled crowd, who started clapping as they triumphantly walked out.

Later, there would be a reception, and later, they would enscribe rings on each other that wouldn't come off, and later, there would be kisses that were less than chaste, but all that could wait.

For now, they were newly married, and took a moment in the stairwell to just hold one another and take it all in.


	6. Chapter 6

The lab, for once, was silent. They had debated putting music on when they had first arrived, but ultimately decided against it. This was the kind of moment that needed no rhythm other than heartbeats.

The last of the guests had said their goodbyes over an hour ago, and Bucky had stopped thinking about them long before then, too focused on his new husbands. Over the course of the afternoon they had all gradually lost pieces of their suits, and every new variation of outfit had Bucky losing track of his thoughts. Now, they all stood in their undershirts and suit pants, staring down at the equipment on the table.

“So, who’s doing who?” Steve didn't notice his own accidental innuendo until the other two started giggling. “Oh, you know what I mean.”

“Whoever we didn't give a ring to already?” The ceremony rings may have been paper, but to Bucky, they felt as real as anything. The other two definitely felt the same way, as they had all carefully taken them off and stored them in the same box as the boutonnières to preserve them before coming downstairs, and they nodded at Bucky’s suggestion.

“Should we just do it in the same order, too? Bucky starts on me and we go from there?” More nods. “Okay. Let’s do this, then.” Steve sat on a stool next to the bench and extends his left arm across it. Tony hopped up to sit on top of the bench, pressed a few things on the virtual display, and the design projected onto the right finger. Bucky picked up the tattoo gun and took a deep breath.

“I just have to follow the lines, right?” Tony nodded.

“The gun is synced to the design guide, too, so don’t worry about messing up. It won’t let you do anything that would ruin it.” Something loosened in Bucky’s chest. His hands still weren't quite used to making things instead of breaking them, and he had been a little worried about letting the other two down when he inevitably couldn't make the design come out the way it was supposed to. With that fear assuaged, he leaned over the bench and carefully pressed the needle to Steve's skin.

He was half expecting Steve to flinch away, say no, maybe he didn't want Bucky doing this, but Steve just sat there smiling fondly down at him, so Bucky continued, carefully tracing the design. It was a beautiful pattern, which he remarked on to Tony, who he could see blush from the corner of his eye.

Other than that, it was silent for the whole time he meticulously inked the design onto Steve's ring finger. When he finished, no one spoke, but Steve kissed him deeply when he passed off the gun. They had acquired a solemn air, and to say anything felt like breaking the spell cast over the room. Tony laid out his own hand, and Steve drew the design on, looking much more comfortable with the art than Bucky had felt. Tony didn't flinch either, didn't even wince, which said something about his conviction considering how much it probably hurt.

Finally, it was Bucky’s turn. He had been standing until now, but he sat next to Steve as Tony picked up the etching tool and moved over to that side of the table. He laid the metal arm out on the surface, presenting it to Tony, who took it and squeezed the palm before letting go and beginning the carving. The arm couldn't feel much, but it did register pressure, and Steve’s newly tattooed hand resting on his forearm was a comfort. He watched Tony's face as he etched the [pattern of stars](https://m.imgur.com/rU57Ql7?r) onto his finger. There was so much love there, in the careful way he [traced the lines](https://m.imgur.com/ebV8i5I?r), and there was so much love radiating from Steve beside him, and Bucky himself felt so much love for these two men that he could hardly stand it.

 

The silence was finally broken when Tony finished and looked up at Bucky’s face.

“Why are you crying?” Steve immediately looked over at him as well, concerned. Bucky hadn't actually realized he was, but when he touched fingers to his face they came away wet.

“I’m just really happy. I never thought I'd get to have something like this.” His husbands made sympathetic noises and wrapped him in a hug, Steve pressed tightly to his front and Tony draped across his back. “I really love you two.”

“We love you too.” Steve's voice was faintly muffled in Bucky’s shoulder. Tony didn't respond verbally, but started placing a line of kisses up the other side of Bucky’s neck, and really, that amounted to the same sentiment. Steve chuckled at Tony's antics, “Are we moving straight to the sex part of the wedding night? Because I think we ought to go upstairs before anything gets too heated.” His husbands agreed, and they make their way upstairs to the master bedroom. Usually when something like this happened, they were on each other the second the door closed, but tonight they just looked at one another shyly.

Bucky thought it was probably because it meant more, somehow, now that they were married. It was like their first time all over again, all awkward and not quite knowing where to begin, but wanting it so badly it didn't really matter.

“How do we want to do this?” Tony was the first to break the ice, just like he had been their actual first time, “One of us in the middle? Handjobs all around? Take turns watching?” Something about the matter-of-fact way he said it made Bucky crack up, which set Steve off, and finally Tony started up. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, but once they did the tension in the room was completely gone.

“I think we oughtta do it the same way we did the first time we all- you know. Were together. It would be nice to start our new chapter the same way we did the last one.” Bucky was maybe feeling a bit sentimental, but then again, it was a night for sentiment. The others agreed with him almost immediately. Tony dug in the bedside drawer for a couple condoms and their bottle of lube, all of which he handed off to Steve, who kept one of the condoms for himself, handed the other off to Bucky, and uncapped the lube bottle. This was a familiar routine, well-practiced over the years, and the ease of it was comforting.

They came together on the bed, Steve opening Tony up as he did the same to Bucky, slowly and gently. The world narrowed to hands and heartbeats and soft sheets. Eventually, they deemed each other ready, condoms were rolled on, and Bucky sank into Tony, making them both moan. Steve joined them soon after, filling Bucky from behind.

They moved as one, to the rhythm of their hearts and the music of their breathing, all perfectly in sync with one another. Moans gradually filled the room as their bodies sped up, stopping only to trade occasional messy kisses.

Bucky wasn't sure who finally came first, but it didn’t really matter, because once one of them started, they all did, with gasps and I-love-you’s and whispers of names.

When it was over, they laid curled around one another on the bed, basking in the warm afterglow.

“We should probably get cleaned up.” Steve, ever practical, sounded as reluctant as Bucky felt.

“That can wait a while,” Tony pulled them both closer, “I just want to enjoy this.”

“We’ve got our whole lives to enjoy this, now.” Even as he said it, Bucky couldn't quite believe it was real. He didn't know how he managed to get this lucky.

“Still, I want to just lay here with my husbands for a bit.” Neither Steve nor Bucky had any argument for that, and so they stayed wrapped in a pile of limbs and tattooed rings, and eventually drifted off to sleep, thinking of nothing but love.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve knew he had vowed to always listen to what his partners had to say, but he wasn't sure any explanation was going to be good enough for the scandal they had almost definitely just caused.

“What the hell was that back there?” He didn't give them a chance to speak, shutting the conference room door behind him angrily and stalking to where they were sitting. “Seriously, Bucky, you straight up punched a reporter in the face, and then Tony, you started laughing! Pepper’s just as pissed as I am, by the way, if she manages to get you out of this we are seriously going to have to find a way to thank her.” He paused. “Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

“He was talking shit about you. Said some real nasty stuff. Honestly, I was about to punch him before Bucky did it.” Tony didn't sound apologetic in the least, and Steve couldn't find it in him to be mad about his honor being defended.

“Why did you start laughing afterwards?” The question alone was enough to send the pair of them giggling again.

“Well, you know my ring?” Bucky held up his left hand to show off the [engraving](https://i.imgur.com/UITkYN9m.jpg?1).

“What about it?”

“It left an imprint in the asshole’s face!” Tony positively cackled, “all three stars, right in a line on his cheek!” And okay, yeah, Steve could see how that might have been a little funny,

“I’ll apologize to Pepper for making her work hard to clean this up, okay Stevie? It's just, I couldn't just let him say shit about you right to my face and not do anything about it. You would've done the same thing.” Bucky was sincere, and Steve definitely didn't have it in him to be mad anymore, because he probably would have done the same thing. Still, punching reporters wasn't exactly a good thing to do.

“Thank you for defending my honor, but next time, maybe don't do it in a way that could get us sued?” His husbands grinned, knowing they were forgiven. Tony stood up and sauntered over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Aw, come on, love, what’s life without a little risk?” Steve shook his head fondly and kissed his husband on the cheek.

As hard as it could be to deal with sometimes, and even with all their antics, Steve wouldn't trade these two for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos/comments if you liked it, or come yell at me on tumblr @it-is-the-hannah


End file.
